


[podfic] Come Now, We're Children (Let's Play A Game)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Demon!Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's like tag.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's like tag, but being 'It' means a murderous rampage and being caught means a bullet in your brain or claws across your throat or an arrow in your heart. It's like tag, with a lot of screaming and running around and hoping you can hide, you can escape. It's like tag, except for how it really isn't.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Stiles is It, by the way. And he's winning.)"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Come Now, We're Children (Let's Play A Game)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Now, We're Children (Let's Play A Game)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495921) by [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

 

 **Length:** 00:11:06

 

 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 **[**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_Come%20Now,%20We%27re%20Children%20%28Let%27s%20Play%20A%20Game%29_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** torture, violence, a very subtle implication of rape
> 
>  **Note:** Gerard died in the season finale. The rest of it is canon-compliant.


End file.
